


Калипсо?

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Дьявол… точнее, зеркало женщину всякому учит.





	Калипсо?

— Да иду я, иду! — крикнула она, но сестра только нетерпеливо махнула рукой и выскочила за дверь.

Она вздохнула. На утренние сборы всегда не хватало времени. Пусть должность у нее была из самых незначительных, но работала она, как ни крути, в самом МАКУСА. Уже целых три дня. Нужно было соответствовать. Сестра, предварительно придирчиво осмотрев ее гардероб, одобрила только парочку платьев, самых скромных. Авторитетно посоветовала: «Не стоит выделяться».

Она согласилась. Но как же не хотелось быть серой мышью…

— Я не кокетничаю! — запоздало возразила она на мысленный упрек сестры. Зеркало, отражавшее ее свежее личико («Майская роза!» — как часто ловила она эти слова в обрывках мыслей встречных мужчин), сочувственно вздохнуло и шепнуло ей пару слов по секрету…

***

Директор Отдела магического правопорядка и правая рука самой Госпожи Президента Персиваль Грейвз с утра был не в духе, поэтому разнос, который он устроил Абернети, грозил затянуться. Персиваль набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы разразиться очередной язвительной тирадой, когда в дверь его кабинета робко постучали. Не глядя, он раздраженно махнул рукой.

В приоткрывшуюся дверь как никогда грациозно и неспешно вплыл поднос с дымящимся кофейником и чашками, а за ним появилась белокурая девица в строгом синем платье, направляющая движение сервиза изящными взмахами палочки. Она несмело подняла на Грейвза глаза и робко улыбнулась. Персивалю показалось, что его вдруг ослепил солнечный лучик, и он на секунду зажмурился. Нет, не показалось: в правом ухе девицы качалась и словно светилась изнутри сережка на пружинке — золотое солнце с волнистыми лучами, искусно вырезанное из янтаря.

Персиваля вдруг опалило жаром, словно кто-то по ошибке направил ему прямо в грудь мощнейшее Инсендио. А девушка плавно опустила поднос на стол, улыбнулась еще раз, уже увереннее, тряхнула кудрями и развернулась. Прежде чем она скрылась за дверью, Грейвз успел разглядеть в ее левом ушке жемчужный полумесяц на темно-синем полукруге цвета ночного неба.

Только через минуту Персиваль смог наконец выдохнуть, не сводя взгляда с закрывшейся двери.

— …Это что, младшая Голдштейн? К… Калипсо, кажется?

Его подчиненный, казалось, пребывал под действием сильнейших замораживающих чар, в широко раскрытых глазах застыл восторг. Грейвзу пришлось слегка толкнуть его в бок — и только тогда Абернети, отмерев, с мечтательным вздохом произнес:

— Куини…


End file.
